Since the laser engraving machine has advantages of wide applicability, high machining precision, and fast cutting, it has been widely used. The conventional laser engraving machine is mainly composed of a panel and a bottom base mutually abutted on and connected to form the body of the machine. The machine body is provided therein with a laser engraving mechanism, a platform for a workpiece, and an air-collecting bin, in which the air-collecting bin is placed beneath, abutted on and connected to the platform, and the laser engraving mechanism is provided on the platform, thereby the cutting crumbs and smoke generated in processing the workpiece on the platform by the laser engraving mechanism can be discharged from the air-collecting bin and out of an air outlet on the rear side of the air-collecting bin to endue the structure with an effect of removing cutting crumbs and heat.
Removing heat and cutting crumbs generated in laser processing and particularly generated in processing cloths and leathers of low ignition points being subject to combusting because of heat from cutting able to damage workpieces or even to induce fire alarms, causing significant damage to nearby machines and the whole plant due to the fire. However, most conventional laser cutting and engraving machines can not overcome the risk of inducing fire; thereby, when cutting materials with lower ignition points, danger is increased, and an improvement is anticipated.